


Alone With You

by tobeafangirl (Grimshaw)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Eleanor Calder - Freeform, M/M, Smut, alone with you, larry love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimshaw/pseuds/tobeafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-It's simple. Harry Styles can't be alone with Louis Tomlinson. Especially when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on the song Alone With You by Jake Owens - This came to me while I was listening to said song. It was on repeat and the words just became this. I hope you enjoy.

_I don't know your friends; don't know where you've been. Why are you the one I want?_

Harry slumped against the olive colored wall. What was it now, three, two, four A.M? Harry knew deep down inside he shouldn’t be doing this to himself. He shouldn’t care, but it wasn’t like he could just turn it off, his feelings. It was another night and Harry was waiting for Louis to get back to the flat they shared. He went out with some ‘friends’. Harry expected him to be at a club right now, dancing the night away. Meeting people, girls, guys, guys who weren’t him. He knows he shouldn’t feel that familiar ping of jealousy, but he does. It wasn’t like Louis and Harry were an item, Louis had a girlfriend for Christ’s sake. But that never stopped the growing feelings inside him, the feelings he hides, the feelings he never tries to act on. “Jesus” Harry groans, looking at the alarm clock placed perfectly in the middle of the night stand. 4:36AM the time glowed in bright red letters. “ _Just go to sleep, he’ll make it back fine._ ” This was just one of the many things Harry’s mind was telling him to do. Unfortunately, the words he should have been listening too were drowned out by the negative thoughts. “ _What if he calls and you’re asleep. What if he needs you? What if he gets in and he’s drunk and needs a cuddle?_ ” But the one the always caught his attention; “Why is he the one you want?” Why was Louis the one he wanted? Why couldn’t it be someone else? Why did it have to be his best mate who clearly didn’t feel the same way about him? 

He remembered their first kiss together. It was late, there was drinking and of course a small game of truth or dare. It was a gentle kiss they shared, friendly but yet a bit of urge. It was nice, it was bliss, it was the best kiss Harry had ever had but the next day Louis didn’t remember, he couldn’t recall the kiss or playing the game. It wasn’t like Harry asked, but knowing Lou he wouldn’t have been afraid to comment on it the next morning if he did indeed remember it. Sad part was that kiss wasn’t their last. A few more drunken encounters happen. Once or twice sober. They never talked about it after, and if Harry tired Louis used the “caught in the moment” line. It was the last kiss the drove Harry into turning off his feelings. The kiss they shared was longer than usual, lingering and very intimate. Touching was involved, panting, cursing and repeating; it was the kiss that made him realize it would never happen. That he’d always be a shadow lover in Louis’s life. That what he was feeling wouldn’t be returned in the same way. Louis had Eleanor. Louis loves Eleanor, doesn’t he? 

Thump. Giggle. Louis was home. Harry stood slowly and waited as the open flew open. “Harry!” Lou was drunk, obviously. He didn’t expect less. “Missed you.” He sang as he locked the door again, grin bright on his face. What was Harry doing? He had literally gone mad. “Yeah, missed you too Lou. Can you make it to bed?” Harry asked, trying to make his voice sound uninterested, as if the sight of Louis in his tight clothing and sex tousled hair didn’t intrigue him in all the wrong ways. Lou giggled, damn him. “I can’t make to the bottom of the stairs, love.” Louis grinned, reaching out; knowing Harry would help him up and help him to bed. Harry did hesitate for a moment though. He could do this, couldn’t he? He could take him to bed without acting on more. No kissing, no touching, no getting hopes up about something that will never be. “Alright, let’s get you sorted then.” Harry’s voice was low and firm mainly to try and hold himself together. 

_Don’t put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can’t stay._

It happened somewhere in the middle of the steps. Possibly the fifth one to the top, give or take a step. It was all so fast Harry didn’t even grasp what was going on at first. Harry was just helping Louis along and all of a sudden he felt Lou’s lips press against his neck, his lips were so warm compared to his cold skin, and it made him gasp and stop dead in his tracks. “Mmm.” Louis purred into Harry’s ear, sending shivers up his spine. After that all it took was one look, and it was lips on lips. “Louis, we can’t.” Harry breathed into Louis mouth. He’d be surprised if Louis understood a word of what he was saying, Louis kisses sloppy and urgent, and his lips never stopped kissing. 

They stumbled (but Harry didn’t know if it was because of Lou’s drunken state or his own feet) and made their way into what Harry realized was the guest room of the boy’s home. His mind was running fast. He knew what to do, that was clearly to push Louis off of him, leaving the room after telling him how completely _wrong_ this is. But as Louis stopped moving and allowed their body’s to press against each other Harry forgot all about the wrong and started to focus on nothing but the _right._

Harry could feel every inch of Louis’ body pressed against him. He could feel his knees as they buckled; his muscles as the twitched at the feel of Harry. His mind was clouded again filled with different thoughts from earlier. Flooded with need and want and lust and Harry wasn’t sure if he could take all of this at once. This kiss being too much like the previous one; he knew this was going to go too far, he knew he was going to regret this but as of that moment. He didn’t care because Louis hand slipped up his shirt and _oh._

_Don’t slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it’s okay._

Why were his hands always so tempting? They were soft and gentle, even while he was drunk and they always sent a surge of excitement to a place Harry was dying to be touched. “Lou.” Harry breathed out, his voice was nearly gone as it dripped with lust, lathered in love and for a moment, Louis stopped, his pupils blown as they came to find Harrys loving eyes and just like a flash Harry saw the same emotion run over Louis’ glossy eyes. Not only lust, but love as well. 

That was it, he was gone. 

He wasn’t sure who’s it was first but bother their shirts ended being flung somewhere across the room; Completely forgotten as their lips came back into contact with each other’s. Harry didn’t think he could describe the taste of Louis. Whatever whiskey he had been drinking on that evening had faded into a dull tang, and all he could really taste was Louis just, it was so sweet and so fascinating. Harry never wanted to pull away, never wanted to rid the taste out of his mouth of something so special to him but as Louis pulled him to the bed and laid him down on the fluffy comforter, he knew he would have to sooner or later. 

And he was right. Louis’ taste was gone as he left Harry’s plump, swollen lips to chap in the cold air. His lips instead moved to the taller boy’s neck as he planted wet kisses along his jawline and eventually to his collarbone. Harry was trying his best to stifle back the moans that wanted to escape his lips, but failed as he felt Louis teeth sinking into the skin on his collarbone. The moan was soft, and quite but by the feel of the smirk on Lou’s lips. He heard him. 

As the biting continued and the teasing began, Harry had let loose, not caring what sound he made. “Lou.” He panted. Eyes glancing down, the view was breath taking. Louis had been working down Harry’s torso, leaving wet love bites and was now placing small kisses above his pajama pants. He knew where this was going, was it bad that Harry want this? He wanted to watch as Louis small hands wrapped around the remainder of whatever of his cock he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He wanted to see Louis pink lips glisten in the moonlight as he made Harry hit the peak he was itching for. 

A smirk played on Louis’ lips as he sunk in finger tips into the band on Harry’s PJ’s and pulled them down, slowly of course. It was always teasing with Lou but Harry didn’t mind much, it built him up and made a night like this forever lasting; something that would never leave his mind because it was all too amazing and too – _oh god._

Louis’ warm wet mouth began to suck softly on the cotton of Harry’s boxers, causing his mind to scramble and his thoughts to vanish because dear god, Lou had no idea what this was doing to him. It was like finally getting the relief you deserved after dealing with agonizing pain. “Need you.” Louis murmured, teasing suddenly out the door as he pulled Harry’s boxers down to his knees, not bothering with the rest, too anxious to get on with it. 

Harry didn’t have any time to response – anytime to breath as Louis engulfed his cock, surrounding it in warm heat as he sucked gently on the head, his fingers tracing the throbbing vein as his eyes were closed in complete bliss. Harry’s however were open and watching Louis with lazy eyes, a cry coming from the back of his throat. His hands shot down and tangled themselves in Louis brown locks of hair, earning a moa from the older boy as Harry hips shot up in a quick thrust, the vibrations driving him wild as strings of curse words exited lips. 

Louis placed both his hands on Harry’s hips and next all he could see was white. Harry closed his eyes take as Louis stretched his mouth as wide as he could and took Harry all the way in. He had to try his hardest not to cum right then. “Fuck. Louis. _Fuck._ ” Is what he was chanting, eyes still closed shut as Louis adjusted and began to bob his head. Harry was afraid to open his eyes, knowing it would be too much as he felt the familiar heat raise on is body, turning him red as he knew he orgasm was nearly there. 

“Lou.” Harry said, a warning in his voice but a moan right after. Louis just chuckled, not stopping his motions as he used his thumb to tap Harry on his thigh. Harry knew what he wanted, and it was what he wanted as well. He opened his eyes and they shot instantly down to Louis. That’s all it took, the imagine forever burning into his memory as he came, calling out Louis name as he greedily swallowed every last drop Harry had to give him. 

Harry was a panting hot mess as Lou crawled over him, resting his forehead against his as his pants mingled with Harry’s. Harry’s eyes were still clouded, but not for himself anymore. It was obvious with the tightness of Louis clothes that he was supporting a painful hard-on and he was determined to help out but not before planting a much needed kiss on his amazing lips, which he returned without a protest. 

Harry raised himself up, pushing Louis back to lay his head on the foot of the bed and he could tell by the way Louis smiled – he’d been waiting for this. 

Harry darted his head down, nipping the soft skin of Lou’s neck knowing he loved it when he sunk his teeth into him like he did. Claiming him his own even if it was just for the night. The moans coming for Lou’s mouth were completely sinful – all long and dragged out, full of need and _fuck_ , Harry was trying to take his time as Louis did and make it all worth his while but as the older one began to press on his shoulders. He knew that wasn’t happening tonight. 

With the hint taken, Harry leaned up, stopping his biting just before he reached Louis soft, stomach and pulled down Louis trousers and pants in one go. Lou letting out a hiss at the air hitting his hard cock as it slapped up against his stomach. Harry bit his lip hungrily and leaned himself down, giving Louis a certain _look_ before taking the head of his cock into his mouth, stopping and tightening his lips around where the shaft meets the head. He knew Louis like the back of his hand and they’ve talked about it enough to were Harry knew exactly what he liked and how. 

Taking his time to swirl his tongue around the tip he dipped his head a little before bobbing back up; his curls being pulled in response. God he bet this drove Louis crazy. Letting himself relax, he began to bob his head up and down just like Louis did only a few moments ago, his eyes lidded as he looked up and watched Louis. 

His eyes were closed and his head was tipped back and he was arching his back slightly and holy shit it was a sight to see. He picked up his sped, increasing his sucking and swirling his tongue some more determined to make Louis feel all the pleasure he could. “Shit, Harry.” Louis gasped out, only encouraging Harry in his motions. 

“Not. Gonna. last.” Louis said between breaths, his brain and words not being his best friend right now. But Harry understood, he knew what was coming and he was waiting for it. Waiting to taste Louis’ officially for the second time now; and with a moan that was very close to a scream, he did. The salty taste entering his mouth as he closes his eyes and sucks Louis dry, wanting more of him but knowing he couldn’t have it. He leaned himself up before being tackled by Louis and pulled in close for a night of cuddles.  


_Don’t say it doesn’t matter cause it’s gonna matter to me.._

The next morning Harry woke up with a slight sore jaw and a cold spot next to him. Sitting up, he looked around and heard humming. Louis must be in the shower and since he was, he figured he would be sweet and get breakfast started. It was a good feeling, whatever this was. Harry loved it. 

Last night was different, it was amazing and mind blowing. It was filled with lust but also with love and it warmed Harry to finally have Louis admit something – even if he was slowly leaving his drunken state at the time. Louis loved Harry. He _loved_ him. And Harry would never forget that look that made his wrong feel like a right. 

As breakfast came close to being done a very chipper Louis came bouncing down the stairs. “Moring, curly!” Louis shouted, bright smile placed on his face as he looked Harry over. Harry could feel a blush creep on his face as he bashfully looked at the kitchen tile. Butterflies deep in his stomach because of that _look._

“Good morning,” Harry turned to face the stove as he continued to talk. “I made your favorites, beans, toast. A complete fry up, just for us.” Harry turned back around after check various things, wanting to make everything perfect and make sure nothing was on the verge of burning but when he turned around and saw Louis smile falter, his own turned straight into a frown. 

“Mate, that’s great. But I was going to meet El up for some breakfast. I can invite her over instead though! I don’t want all of this to go to waste.” _Mate. Eleanor. No, this couldn’t be happening. Not again._ Harry’s frown stayed visible as he waved off Louis. “Nah, go on ahead. I’ll call Niall. He’ll be here in ten seconds.” Harry laughed, but it was humorless and he didn’t really care if Louis could tell or not. 

“Alright. I’ll probably be home late, yeah?” Louis yelled out as he made his way to the front of the house. When Harry heard the door close he replied only then with a small “Yeah.” And began to dial Niall’s number on his cell; calling him over to enjoy a meal. 

How could he have been so stupid? To actually think the look in his eyes was real. That everything would be different this time around and all because of a damn look. Harry took a deep breath, stopping himself from letting the tears he wanted to spill of her eyes. 

He’d been used, again. And the messed up thing was – he knew it would happen again. 

And as he whispered to himself, he realized his words were true. “ _I can’t be alone with you._ ” 


End file.
